Millie's Choice
by Goldmoonrider
Summary: Millie is finally going to become a grandmother, to both Blossomfall and Bumblestripe's kits. The Clan has kits coming on the way, more than they have ever had before. But one night, as Millie dreams, she finds herself in the StarClan territory. When she learns of a prophecy she must fufill, she must also find a warrior name for herself. What will she choose? Please review!
1. Allegiances

Alliences

**ThunderClan**

Leader - Bramblestar: dark brown tabby tom

Deputy - Lionblaze: golden tabby tom with amber eyes (taking Squirrelflight's place until kits are born)

Medicine cat - Jayfeather: gray tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice - Briarlight

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Graystripe: long-haired gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice - Dewpaw

Millie: gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

Brackenfur: golden grown tabby tom

Apprentice - Seedpaw

Cloudtail: long-haired white tom

Brightheart: white she-cat with ginger patches and one green eye

Thornclaw: golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool: light grown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg: long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice - Snowpaw

Birchfall: light brown tabby tom

Whitewing: white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose: cream-colored tom

Apprentice - Amberpaw

Poppyfrost: tortoiseshell she-cat, Berrynose's mate

Mousewhisker: gray and white tom

Foxleap: reddish tabby tom

Icecloud: white she-cat with green eyes

Toadstep: black and white tom

Apprentice - Molepaw

Rosepetal: dark cream she-cat

Apprentice - Cherrypaw

Bumblestripe: bery pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool: silver-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Sorreltail: tortoiseshell

Apprentice - Lilypaw

Apprentices (cats older than 6 moons, in training to become warriors)

Molepaw: brown-and-cream tom

Cherrypaw: ginger she-cat with green eyes

Lilypaw: dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpaw: very pale ginger she-cat

Amberpaw: dark brown-ginger tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw: pure white she-cat with blue eyes and ginger paws

Dewpaw: pale gray she-cat

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Dovewing: pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Bumblestripe's kits

Hazeltail: small gray-and-white she-cat, mother of Thornclaw's kit, Bluekit, blueish gray she-cat

Blossomfall: tortoiseshell and white she-cat, expecting Toadstep's kits

Cinderheart: gray tabby she-cat, expecting Lionblaze's kits

Squirrelflight: dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, expecting Bramblestar's kits

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Purdy: skinny tabby former longer with a gray muzzle

Dustpelt: dark brown tabby tom, retired early due to failing sight, hearing and smell

**ShadowClan**

Leader - Roanstar

Deputy - Snowbird

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Medicine Cat - Pinenose

Warriors

Smokefoot

Apprentice: Thrushpaw

Toadfoot

Applefur

Ratscar

Tawnypelt

Olivenose

Owlclaw

Shrewfoot

Scorchfur

Tigerheart

Dawnpelt

Ferretclaw

Starlingwing

Ivytail

Kinkfur

Queens

Applefur: excpecting Scorchfur's kits

Elders

Oakfur

Cedarheart

Tallpoppy

Snaketail

Whitewater

**WindClan**

Leader - Ashstar

Deputy - Crowfeather

Medicine Cat - Kesterelflight

Warriors

Owlwhisker

Nightcloud

Gorsetail

Weaselfur

Harespring

Leaftail

Emberfoot

Sedgewhisker

Swallowtail

Sunstrike

Whiskernose

Furzepelt

Boulderfur

Queens

Heathertail: expecting Owlwhisker's kits

Elders

Webfoot

Tornear

Whitetail

**RiverClan**

Leader - Mistystar

Apprentice: Lobsterpaw

Deputy - Reedwhisker

Medicine Cat - Willowshine

Warriors

Graymist

Mintfur

Icewing

Apprentice: Shardpaw

Minnowtail

Pebblefoot

Mallownose

Apprentice: Prickpaw

Robinwing

Duckflight

Pikeclaw

Tanglefoot

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Petalnose

Rushtail

Hollowflight

Apprentice: Cloudypaw

Grasspelt

Duskfur

Queens

Mosspelt

Elders

Mothwing (formaly Medicine Cat)

Dapplenose

Pouncetail


	2. Chapter 1

Millie listened for any signs of intruders as she paced around her post. She had been on guard for the night, and was waiting for Graystripe to come to take his turn. It was already dawn, so where could he be?

Suddenly, a twig snapped below a paw and Thornclaw, Sandstorm, Cherrypaw and Graystripe apeared from a bush just in front of the camp entrance. Millie sat down and narrowed her eyes at the patrol, mainly looking at Graystripe. "Where have you been, Graystripe? I have been waiting for you to come take my place at guard since before dawn! You were supose to take my place right at dawn."

Graystripe padded over to his mate and flicked his tail for her to stand up. "Sorry, but I was asigned for a dawn border patrol last night after you went for guard post."

"But you knew that it was your turn for guard post! What type of example are you for our kits?" Millie hissed.

Thornclaw stepped in. "Enough. It was Bramblestar who asked Graystripe to come on a patrol, but Millie is right. You should have told Bramblestar you were going to take turn on guard this morning."

Graystripe opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and dipped his head at the senior warrior. "I guess your right, Thornclaw. I'm sorry Millie. I guess I was thinking about other things at the time."

"You better be," Millie snorted, then padded back into the camp.

The camp was up now, and cats were already coming in with prey for the fresh-kill pile. Millie could see Bramblestar basking in the early sun already, Squirrelflight grooming his pelt. The ginger she-cat already had a belly full of kits, and Jayfeather had predicted she would have a very rare amount of kits: five. Good news was all around the camp. The Dark Forest had been defeated, and the time of prophecies had finished. Millie twitched her whiskers before padding over to where Cinderheart lay infront of the nursery, ready to have kits any day now. She and Lionblaze had given the good news to the Clan just two moons ago, just before Hazeltail had given birth to Thornclaw's kits. The Clan was growing.

But soon Millie felt regret fill up in her belly. Her kits were growing up too. Blossomfall was already going to have kits herself, Toadstep's kits, and Briarlight was in training to become a medicine cat. The she thought of Bumblestripe. He was going to become a father to Dovewing's kits. The news hadn't gotten out to the Clan yet; Bumblestripe had only shared it with his family.

"Millie!" a voice broke through Millie's thoughts as the meow of Cloudtail come from behind her.

The gray tabby she-cat whisped around to see the white tom bounding up to her. He had a mouse in his jaws, a nice plump one. "Hello, Cloudtail. Who's going to have that mouse?" Millie asked as he came right up to her.

Cloudtail dropped the mouse and pushed it up to Millie's paws. "It's for you. I thought you might be hungry after guard last night."

Millie shook her tabby head and pushed the mouse back to Cloudtail. "No, just give it to the elders. Purdy is probily hungry enough for a mouse, and Dustpelt might want some of that tail."

Cloudtail nodded and padded away to the elders den. Ever since the battle with the Dark Forest, Dustpelt had been missing prey on hunts, not hearing when cats called to him. Bramblestar had told him that if he can't hear or scent things, he can't hunt or protect a border. Dustpelt hadn't argued; he just moved on to the elders den. It was sad. He had just lost his mate, Ferncloud, during the Dark Forest battle. He was still sad, along with their sons Spiderfoot, Foxleap, Birchfall and their daughter, Icecloud. The Dark Forest Battle had brought devaster with it. It had also killed the previous leader, Firestar, when he was attacked by the tretreous cat named Tigerstar, who was now dead.

Millie just sighed and padded over to the warrriors den, where she slipped inside and collapsed into her nest. She curled up and drifted off to sleep faster than a mouse could run...

Millie padded through a forest, but she didn't reconize anything. _Where am I?_ she wondered. _This isn't ThunderClan, so is it ShadowClan? _She kept walking until she stopped at a stream. She bent down to drink, only to relize the river was shallow enough to cross. She got up and put a paw into the water. It was warm, so she put all her paws in and padded through.

On the other side of the stream, Millie shook the water from her paws and pelt, then walked into the other side of the forest. Just as she was about to jump over a log, she heard a voice.

"She has to have a warrior name in order to finish the prophecy!" a scrachy voice came from the otherside of the log. Millie bent down and unsheathed her claws just in case they knew she was there.

Then another voice spoke. "She doesn't even know the prophecy, so how does she know she had to change her name? You heard her when she first arived. She said that she didn't want a warrior name, and that it didn't matter whether she had one or not."

Millie relized who they were talking about. They were talking about her. _What prophecy?_ she thought. But she kept on listening.

The first voice spoke again. "Someone has to go into Millie's dreams, and tell her what she must do to finish what was made, what we began. She has to be told! And I am ready to take it to her."

"Very well. But you must wait until tomorrow night, for she is watching us now." The second voice came closer as it spoke. But before it could reach Millie, the dream was over.

Millie lifted her head and looked around the warriors den. No cats lay in their nests, and there were no fresh scent, meaning Graystripe was still at his post. That also means it's sunhigh, and it was time for a patrol. The gray tabby she-cat got out of her nest and padded outside of the den. Bramblestar was in the middle of the clearing, pointing his tail at cats and telling them orders for patrols. Squirrelflight was sitting next to him, telling her mate somethings about where they should send patrols.

The tabby she-cat padded over to where Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Berrynose, Whitewing, Ivypool and Lionblaze stood, talking about sending out another patrol. As she came up to them, Bramblestar flicked his tail at her. "Millie, good to see you up now. I need you to go on a hunting patrol with Berrynose, Ivypool and Lionblaze. We need some more fresh-kill for the Clan. The earlier patrols weren't able to find much, so we need to start sending more cats on hunting patrols."

Millie nodded to her leader, then followed Lionblaze, Ivypool and Berrynose through the camp entrance and into the forest.


	3. Chapter 2

Millie pushed her way out of a bramble bush. She had caught two mice already, and Lionblaze had caught a shrew. The others had nothing in their jaws as they pushed their way out of the bramble bush. The silver tabby yawned and looked over at the left side of the camp entrance to see Thornclaw at his post, silver white fur growing on his face because of his old age. At least he was still a warrior, and a father for his kits.

The old warrior dipped his head to Millie as she dipped her head going through the camp entrance. Once she was inside, she looked around to see if Graystripe was anywhere, but didn't see him. She just headed over to the fresh-kill pile and dropped her prey into it. She picked out a shrew from below her contribuation and took it over to the shade of an oak tree to eat.

Just as she was about to kneel down to eat her lunch, the meow of Graystripe came from in front of her. "Hey, Millie. How was your patrol?"

Millie looked up, suprised to see the tom with a mouse under his paws. "Good. How was your second hunting patrol?" she asked, curious to see what he would say.

"Nicer than a dawn patrol." he swished the earth beneath his paws around nurviously. "I'm sorry, about this morning. I, well, I just got caught up in all the kit stuff I forgot about, well, not you of course, I just forgot about guard. I am truely sorry."

Millie tipped her head to one side, amused and happy. "It's alright. Anyways, I haven't done my share of guard that much either lately. I was a bit jumpy this morning, since I was so tired."

"Well," the gray tom said and nodded over to the fresh-kill pile. "At least the Clan will be well fed now, and all the kits will get food."

"Let all cats of ThunderClan gather around for an important ceremony!" Bramblestar's yowl ran through the camp, and Millie looked to the left side of her mate to see Bramblestar up on Highrock, Squirrelflight just below him.

Graystripes flicked his tail for Millie to follow him and the two padded over to where cats of the Clan usually sat for meetings. Millie choose a seat beside Sandstorm and Leafpool, and Graystripes sat next to her. Once all the Clan was settled below Highrock, Bramblestar began to speak.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we have two apprentices with us today that are ready to earn their warrior names. Molepaw and Cherrypaw." the two apprentices bounced up onto Highrock and stood next to Bramblestar, ready to earn their rightfull Clan names. "I, Brmalbestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to looked down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to learn your ways, and have learned all they can about how to be true Clan warriors. Molepaw and Cherrypaw, do you two wish to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Molepaw nodded, saying, "I do."

Cherrypaw said the same. "I do, too."

Bramblestar smiled, his whiskers twitching. "Then, Molepaw, your name will from this day forth will be Molestrike. Cherrypaw, from this day forth your name will be Cherryseed. You both have earned your warrior names well, and StarClan honors your bravory and ambition."

"MOLESTRIKE! CHERRYSEED! MOLESTRIKE! CHERRYSEED!" the chants of the Clan filled the camp, and the two new warriors lowered their heads in embaressment.

Once the Clan had finished the chanting, Bramblestar spoke again. "Tonight, the two new warriors will sit in vigil, just as the warrior code comands us" the dark brown tabby leaped off Highrock and padded over to his den, slipping inside.

Millie walked over to Molestrike and Cherryseed and dipped her head to the littermates. "Well, does that mean you two won't be cleaining out my nest once I move into the elders den?" she asked in a cheerful voice.

Molestrike rubbed the ground with his forepaw. "Well, not really. We can still do it for you, since you are the coolest warrior in ThunderClan, other than Berrynose."

"I am so proud of you two!" Poppyfrost was padding up to them as Molestrike finished his sentance. "You did something your father thought he wouldn't be able to do when he earned his warrior name."

Berrynose padded up to his mate and licked Cherryseed on her cheek. "I am also proud of you. You earned your names well, and Bramblestar choose some good names too."

Millie nodded in agreement, along with Graystripe and Poppyfrost. The Clan meeting was called to an end when Bramblestar let out a yowl for the cats to go back to what they were doing. Millie padded away from Graystripe and went over to say hi to Squirrelflight. The dark ginger was bigger than the day before, meaning the kits should probaly come tonight. Bramblestar would be a great father for the first time in his life. Before Squirrelflight had these kits, the She had kept a secret about the first kits, since they were really Leafpool and Crowfeather's kits. Their names were, or, pretty much two of them are, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. When Hollyleaf had found out about who their real mother was, she thought it was her duty to say it in front of all the Clans at a gathering, without any real knowledge about the truth. But she had been right. The three littermates' birth had broken not only the medicine cat code, but the warrior code as well, since their father was WindClan. But Hollyleaf had died in the battle with the Dark Forest saving Ivypool from Hawkfrost, Bramblestar's treaterous brother. But the past was the past, and things were back to normal now.

"Greetings, Millie," Squirrelflight greeted the silver-gray tabby with a warm nod. "How're the kits? Anyways, I haven't seen Blossomfall around that much since she had gotten lost with Ivypool. Have you seen her?"

At the sound of Blossomfall's name, Millie wanted to claw herself to death. She had mistreated her daughter so badly she could feel the pain every night in the warrior's den, when she slept next to her kits. "No, sorry. I only see her if she is assigned to the patrol I am. Umm, Squirrelflight, do you think I'm a bad mother?"

Squirrelflight cocked her head, then put it back straight again. "of course not, Millie! Even though you got mad at your daughter once doesn't mean your a bad mother! I was mean to my kits once and a while, but that was fixed up easily. Just say sorry, and it's over!"

"Well, I guess your-" when she saw Squirrelflight start to twist in pain, she knew something was wrong. "Jayfeather! Coe quick! I think Squirrelflight is about to have her kits!"

Jayfeather darted out of the medicine cat and rushed to his foster mother's side. "Alright, we need to get her to the nursery, fast!" then he looked over at Bramblestar and Dustpelt, who were both standing, watching what was happening, Bramblestar in shock. "Bramblestar, Dustpelt! Give me a hand pulling her back to the nursery!"

"No," Squirrelfight said through clenched teeth. "I can manage on my own, no need for help."

But as she tried to stand on her own, she lost balance and fell back down. Bramblestar scrambled over to his mate and helped her up, pushing her onward to the nusery. "The kits will be safer in the nursery, Squirrelflight. Come on." he told her calmly, though Millie could hear some worriness in his voice.

Once she was inside the nusery safely, Bramblestar left, and Jayfeather was left alone to do his work.

* * *

_An hour later_

Millie heard a final yowl, then the mew of kits followed. Squirrelflight was finally a mother, at last! Kits that she could really take care of. Before anyone could rush in, Jayfeather emerged with Squirrelflight following behind him, in their mouths two little kits that smelled like she-cats.

Squirrelflight rubbed against her mate's shoulder, then put the newborn kit down lightly, trying not to hurt it. "Your a father now, Bramblestar."

Bramblestar looked down at his daughter and licked her three times before calling out the names. "Squirrelfight and I have decided on names for the new kits. This one," he pawed at the dark gray she-kit below him. "Will be named Fernkit, in honor of Ferncloud." then he pointed his tail at the tiny dark ginger she-kit still dangling from Jayfeather's grip. "And the other kit will be named Firekit, in honor of Firestar."

Millie twitched her whiskers in amusment as Firekit looked up with shut eyes and squealed for his mother. The Clan was growing, and there would be even more life to come with Dovewing's kits and Blossomfall's kits.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter three in Millie's Choice. If you have anything to say about how early Lilypaw and Seedpaw are going to be named, please send me a PM and don't review anything that has to do against Millie or my story. I have seen how rude Pieheart5 and Harlemfreakish are, so please don't review something mean about me and about my life. Thank you. -Goldmoonrider**

"There you are. Good as new." Millie heard the voice of her daughter as she entered the medicine cat den. The strong scent of herbs filled her mouth asshe silver tabby she-cat walked next to the herb stores. She looked around to see her daughter next to the pool of water in the back of the medicine cat den with Seedpaw. The apprentice pulled her forepaw away from the rock she had put it on for Briarlight to check it and padded past Millie back out to the camp.

Millie padded over to her daughter and put her tail on the brown she-cat's shoulder. "You're doing well, Briarlight." she meowed.

Briarlight put some herbs that she had had next to her while she was cleaning Seedpaw's paw and dragged herself over to the stores to put it away. "Thanks, Millie. I'm trying my best, but everytime I do something good Jayfeather doesn't pay attention. He's always going away when I tell him stuff about herbs and about my Clanmates." the young she-cat looked up at her mother. "Do you think he doesn't care about being a medicine cat anymore? Or about how well I'm getting?"

Millie blinked, shocked. "Of ourse not! Don't say stuff like that; he's just busy, thats all."

"To busy for me. He rarely ever notices me now days!" Briarlight mewed.

"Nonesense." Millie hushed her kit. "He just doesn't have much time, now that it's almost Leaf-bare. He has to go collect herbs and he has to take care of the queens and coughing elders. Don't ever think like that, my daughter. You are special to me and to him. I have seen him. When he goes to eat, he always looks back to make sure you're on your way safely, not being run over by another warrior. And don't forget the time you almost got killed by a Dark Forest cat. Remember that? He protected you and stood in the other cat's way. He does care about you; you just don't watch to make sure he is."

Briarlight lowered her head. "Yes. I remember the time the Dark Forest cat almost got to me, but he stood in it's way and told me to get further back into the medicine cat den."

Just as she said that, Jayfeather apeared from the sleeping part of the store where he and Briarlight had their nests. "Greetings, Millie. Can I get you anything?"

Millie shook her head. "No, just wanted to say hi, thats all. Hey, do you know when Seedpaw and Lilypaw are going to earn their warrior names?"

"No." the blind tom shook his head. "I haven't been doing those things lately. I actually wanted to make Briarlight a full medicine cat."

"What?" Briarlight asked excitedly. "You mean, you want to make me a full medicine cat already? But I've only been your apprentice for two moons!"

Jayfeather rested his tail on his apprentice's back. "No. You know all the herbs and their uses now, and you saved Molestrike's life when he almost died in the battle with the Dark Forest cats. You have done great, and you deserve to earn your name tonight. Anyways, the half moon is tonight. We're supose to be leaving very soon. I will have Bumblestripe and Toadstep take you to the Moonpool."

"Thank you, Jayfeather! You won't regret it."

Jayfeather looked at Millie. "Please tell Brightheart to watch the herb store for me. She's one of the only cats I can trust to be able to save cat's lives."

Millie dipped her head. "It would be an honor, Jayfeather."

The gray tom dipped his head and pulled out some traveling herbs and gave a bundle to Briarlight to eat. Millie sighed and left the den to find Blossomfall. She found her other daughter sitting below the oak that stood next to the nusery, her belly as big as a badger's in fall.

The she-cat looked up and narrowed her eyes at her mother. "What do you want?" she growled.

"I just wanted to say hi. How do you feel, with the kits and all?" Millie asked slowly.

Blossomfall opened her eyes a little. "I feel fine. What do you care, you rarely even look at me without scowling."

The silver she-cat looked at her paws and let her tail go low. "I'm sorry, Blossomfall. I know I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was just being a stupid old cat that day, not carring about anyone but myself. Will you please forgive me?"

"Why? After all you did to say I was the runt of the family Thats how you'll always treat me. Always! You don't even care about anyone but yourself, Graystripe, Bumblestripe and Briarlight! I hate you!" Blossomfall spat before she turned around and stalked into the nusery, leaving Millie by herself.

Millie stared after her daughter in disbileaf. "What did you do to deserve this?" she asked, not only for herself, but for her daughter. It was true that Millie usually didn't care about anyone but herself and her other kits, along with her mate. She just sighed again and walked over to the fresh-kill pile, where Cloudtail, Brightheart, Ivypool were sitting watching Millie and her daughter.

The silver warrior dipped her head to the two older warriors and flicked her ear in greeting to the younger one. "Hello Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Ivypool."

"Hello." they all said at once.

Millie just shook her head and took a mouse from the pile to give to Blossomfall. She padded back over to the nusery and dropped it at the entrance. "This is for you, Blossomfall. I hope you take it." she quickly added, "I'm sorry, for everything."

Millie turned to the leader's den and walked over to it. She cautiously slid in. Inside she could see Bramblestar sitting in his nest, obviously thinking about something.

The dark brown tabby tom looked up at the she-cat. "Oh, hello Millie. Is there something you need?"

Millie nodded. "Yes, actually, there is. I've been thinking, and maybe it's time Seedpaw and Lilypaw became warriors."

"Yes, your not the first cat to come in and ask me that. And I've been thinking; maybe it is time they became warriors. Do you have any ideas for names?"

"Umm, well, maybe Seedstem and Lilyflower. Those are the only names I can think of." Millie suggested.

Bramblestar twitched his whiskers. "Those sound good enough. Well, let us have the ceremony now."

The brown leader stood up and padded out of the den, the silver tabby close behind him. Bramblestar leaped onto Highledge and yowled the normal meeting words. "Let all cats old enought to catch their own prey meet here below me for a meeting of the Clan!"

Soon cats started pouring out of their dens. Millie saw Brightheart and Cloudtail, along with Daisy and Squirrelflight with Firekit and Fernkit close behind them. Dustpelt came out of the elder's den with Purdy who staggered to get to the meeting. Once the Clan was all there, Bramblestar began his speech. "Cats of ThunderClan. Today we have two apprentices again ready to become warriors. Even though they are young, they have proved themselves worthy of becoming warriors of ThunderClan. They have trained for six long moons, and they have earned their names well. They learned fast, being eager to learn all the ways. Seedpaw and Lilypaw, please come forth." The two apprentices bounced up to Bramblestar and peered up at their leader. Bramblestar looked down at them happily. "Seedpaw and Lilypaw, do you wish to obey the warrior code with your lives?"

"I do." they meowed steadily, though Millie heard excitment in their voices.

The leader twitched his whiskers. "Then from this day forth, Seedpaw, you will be known as Seedberry. Lilypaw, from this day forth you will be known as Lilyflower. You both have shown that you are perfect warriors of ThunderClan, and StarClan honors you."

Before any cat in the Clan could say the normal chants, Millie spoke. "Wait. Bramblestar, I have a request."

Bramblestar hesitated, but answered. "What is it, Millie? What is your request?"

Millie looked around the Clan, seeing every cat's eye on her. "Umm, well, remember when I first came to the Clan, and you thought I should have a name?"

The leader nodded. "Go on," he meowed.

"Well, when I said I didn't have to change my name, I didn't know that to be apart of a Clan meant earning a name. I wish to earn my warrior name now." She mewed.

Gasps broke out throughout the Clan, but Bramblestar silenced them. "Then you shall earn it. Millie, from this day forth you will be known as Silvercloud. Now you shall be seen a rightful warrior of ThunderClan under StarClan's eyes. This Clan meeting is over."

"SEEDBERRY! LILYFLOWER! SILVERCLOUD!" The Clan chanted the names of the new warriors, including Silvercloud's new name.

Just as the Clan was about to break up into their normal groups, Jayfeather appeared and leaped onto Highledge. "I have an announcement to make." he yowled.

The Clan stayed where they were and listened. Jayfeather went on. "Briarlight has earned her rightful name as a full medicine cat next to me. Tonight I will give it to her."

The Clan yowled and cheered Briarlight's name before going back to what they were going to do. Silvercloud sighed and padded over to the warrior's den and slipped inside.

**That raps up this chapter. If you are wondering, Silvercloud (Millie) is not the reincarnation of Silverstream. She is named Silvercloud for her silver pelt. Also, if you have a cat that you would like to put into this story, please say so in your review or you can PM me and I will do what I can. And again, please do not tell me that I have a stupid life and that I didn't write anything good like what Pieheart5 told Rock the Peachiness and Cinderpelt Totally Rocks, because if you are mean to others, they will be mean back. Do to others what you would do to them, Bible Verse. Thank you. -Goldmoonrider**


	5. Chapter 4

Silvercloud walked beside Graystripe as they went with the Clan to the normal gathering. Silvercloud couldn't wait to tell Whitetail, her WindClan friend, that she had found a good name for herself. But just as she thought of how to introduce herself to her best friend, the thought of why she named herself hit her. She didn't do it just because other warriors and cats around her had names: it was because of the prophecy. Ever since that night Silvercloud had been restless in her nest, not able to think about anything else but what the two cats had talked about. But the warrior pushed aside the thought and trotted on. The moon was full in the sky and the group of ThunderClan cats had just passed WindClan territory, going into RiverClan boundries and coming up to the island.

Bramblestar stopped the Clan from up at front and let Squirrelflight cross the bridge first: she was still deputy of her Clan, even with kits. Then next was Sandstorm, Thornclaw, Brightheart, Cloudtail, Lilyflower and Seedstem and behind them was Molestrike and Cherryseed. Next was Ivypool, Graystripe, then Silvercloud, though she let Bramblestar go first before leaping onto the fallen tree that had created the bridge and bounded to the other side where her Clanmates were waiting for her. On the island the silver she-cat could hear the meows of cats talking at the gathering and the rustling of leaves at her Clanmates followed the path that led to the meeting place for the Clans on every full moon.

The fresh scents of RiverClan and WindClan filled the air, but the stench of ShadowClan was no where to be found: Silvercloud guessed they were late. She followed Graystripe until they got into the clearing where cats of all different Clans, except of course ShadowClan, were sharing-tounges. Silvercloud padded over to some she-cats who were standing away from their Clanmates and just wandering around places.

"Hello." she greeted the two she-cat with a warm smile. One of the she-cats was a red she-cat with icy blue eyes and her sister, at least that was what Silvercloud thought she was, had a black pelt mottled with white on her shoulders and stripes on her tail.

"Hi." the black she-cat mewed. "You must be Millie. I'm a new warrior, and we have never met each other at any other gathering since I became an apprentice. My name is Bluefish, and this is my sister, Lobsterstep. Our mother came from a twoleg place near the sun-drown-place."

Silvercloud nodded. "Yes, but I have a new name. My name now is Silvercloud, and I can understand why your mother named you Lobsterkit when you were just born. I use to live somewhat near the ocean, and I've been there before. The humans called it that."

Bluefish blinked as Silvercloud said ocean, but the word slipped out of her mind. Just as it did, the stench of ShadowClan filled the clearing, and ShadowClan entered the clearing. Silvercloud watched as Rowanstar made his way up to the Giant Oak and saw him leap onto a branch just below Onestar who dipped his head to the young leader.

Mistystar let out a yowl for the Clan to begin and all the cats got into their normal groups. Once everyone was settled, Mistystar began. "Welcome, cats of every Clan. I shall speak first tonight. All is well in RiverClan. We have two new warriors. Not to long ago a rogue she-cat came and gave her two kits to my Clan, and now the kits have grown into perfect cats. I am proud to say that Bluepaw and Lobsterpaw have become Bluefish and Lobsterstep!"

"Bluefish! Lobersterstep!" the Clans yowled together, and Silvercloud saw that not just RiverClan yowled the young she-cat's names. ShadowClan was even giving their all for the new warriors.

The voices died down from the Clans and Bramblestar stepped forward. "All is well in ThunderClan also. The weather has not effected our hunting, or our lack of warriors." the lack of warriors part got to Silvercloud. Was that a warning, or just something that every leader would say. But the leader went on before she could think about it well enough. "We have made four new warriors. Molepaw, Cherrypaw, Lilypaw and Seedpaw have earned their warrior names, just not on the same day of course. Anyways, their new names are Molestrike, Cherryseed, Lilyflower and Seedberry!"

The chants ran through the Clans until they had yowled enough. The voices went away and Onestar stepped forward. "WindClan prey is running well, though we have conserns. Nightcloud has scented ShadowClan scent near the ThunderClan border, on our side of course."

ShadowClan yowled complaints at the leader, who quickly swished his tail for scilence. "I am not accusing any of you. It could be scents from some old ShadowClan traitors from the Great Battle. Redwhisker might have lived and no one would have noticed it."

"Yes, you could be right, Onestar." Rowanstar meowed from where he crouched on his branch above the old leader. "I did see him get sliced in the neck, but above the throut, not on it. I believe you could be on to something. I shall increase my patrols, and I advise you to do the same."

Onestar nodded and stepped back, letting Rowanstar take his place last. "ShadowClan is thriving well. Our prey is running as normal, and we have made two new warriors. Mistcloud and Thrushclaw."

"Mistcloud, Thrushclaw!" the chants went through the Clans as usual, but Silvercloud knew that there was a name missing. She couldn't remember the name of Mistcloud and Thrushclaw's sister, but she knew that the poor kit had died in the Great Battle by the claws of a Dark Forest cat.

Rowanstar leaped off his branch and the Clans started to speak in their groups. Silvercloud turned back to Lobsterstep and Bluefish. "Well, who was your mother?"

Bluefish and Lobsterpaw looked at each other. "Umm," Lobsterstep looked back at Silvercloud. "Well, her name was Shy, since she was shy around twolegs. But we don't care about where we came from now. We just like it in RiverClan. We feel part of it."

Silvercloud nodded. She remembered when she had come to ThunderClan as a kittypet, still named Millie. Now she was a fully grown warrior, the kittypet past behind her now. Things were well now.


	6. Chapter 5

Silvercloud padded along the path with three mice dangling from her jaws. She had just finished her morning hunt with Cherryseed and Brightheart, who had both left saying they had to do something at camp.

The silver she-cat padded into the camp and looked over at the nursery. Blossomfall was sitting quietly, watching her four kits Featherkit, Carpkit, Fallowkit and Oakkit play fight together. The queen had just given birth a week ago and the kits were already getting into mischiff. Silvercloud watched as Cinderheart made her way out of the nursery and sat down next to her friend.

"Intruders!" Toadstep's yowl made Silvercloud unsheath her claws and dart towards the leader's den to get Bramblestar. But she was too late: the tabby leader was already running out of his den and to the entrance. Silvercloud turned to face the bramble wall and saw who the intruders were.

There were four cats: the first was Mistystar, the second was Mothwing who was being pushed on by the two other cats who Silvercloud reconized as Reedwhisker and Willowshine. The silver cat's fur lowered as she saw her best friend follow close behind: Lobsterstep. She walked over to where a crowd of cats had formed around the RiverClan group and stood next to Graystripe.

Mistystar stepped towards Bramblestar, who had Squirrelflight by his side with Firekit and Fernkit at her paws. "Bramblestar, it is good to see you. I have come with my cats to share something that disturbs us and may disturb you."

"I asure you, Mistystar," Bramblestar raise his chin and tilted it a bit to the right. "None of my warrior's have crossed your border. Not a single patrol, unless some of my warriors have betrayed the warrior code they have been taught with-"

Mistystar flicked her tail for him to stop. "I promise, there has been no border crossing, since you are quit to far away for that, unless you think the shore of the lake is ours." then she flicked her tail to Willowshine, Mothwing and Reedwhisker. "We need to speak to you in your den, fair leader of ThunderClan, the Clan of the forest."

Squirrelflight flattened her ears as a loud noise fluttered over the camp. Silvercloud looked up and squinted her eyes, hissing at the noise which was coming from some sort of huge bird in the sky with long flat legs and wings on it's head and a very long tail. It's wings made the worst noise a cat could know, and it huge thing was coming closer and closer to the cats in the middle of the clearing.

"Run!" Silvercloud could just make out the sound of Bramblestar's voice away from the huge bird's flapping sound and imeadiatly darted towards Firekit who she picked up and bounded with into the forest. Under she trees she ran as fast as she could along side Graystripe, who had kit in his jaws, and Lobsterstep, who had Oakkit in her jaws.

The three cats stopped at the shore of the lake and put the kits down, who were now squealing in terror, along with a bit of excitment saying that they wanted to do that again (which we all know might happen again if the bird spots them again and tries to eat the kits). Graystripe hushed them while Silvercloud collapsed on the soft sand and heaved her breaths, her tail lashing in the sand.

"When-I-get-my-claws-on-that-bird-it-will-never-se e-day-light-again," she gasped through clenched teeth as she weezed her breaths.

Lobsterstep came over to her with a bounch of yucky looking leaves in her jaws and dropped them at Silvercloud's paws. "These are for the pain, and they will help calm you down and make you sleep." she mewed softly.

Silvercloud shook her head and looked over at the other territories. The other Clans had not been effected by the large bird, but she knew that soon it may attack their camps as well. The silver she-cat got to her paws and padded over to where Bumblestripe was sitting between two roots of a large oak tree, with his head low.

"Bumblestripe, is everything alright?" she asked when she had gotten over to him and had sat next to him.

He didn't look up when he spoke. "No," his tail lashed next to them. "Nothing is alright." He looked up at his mother. "Its Blossomfall, and Brightlight, and her kits. The bird took them, all of them."

Silvercloud's eyes widened in horror. How could her daughters die in the claws of a bird, and her grandkits. She pushed her horror aside and got to her paws, padded over to Bramblestar, and lashed her tail. "Bramblestar, how are we going to live in a camp where birds take full grown cats?" She hissed at him.

The tom looked up at her. "I don't know, Silvercloud. Right now I just have to choose another deputy. Sqirrelflight was taken, along with Fernkit."

"What?" Silvercloud meowed, then looked at her paws. "That makes seven cats gone already. Was Dustpelt taken as well?"

Bramblestar shook his striped head. "No. Luckily Dewpaw, Snowpaw and Amberpaw got him out before the bird could get him. I'm starting to wonder if StarClan sent the bird to tell us something."

"Yes," Silvercloud nodded and flicked her tail over at where Hazeltail was sitting next to a boulder next to Thornclaw and Bluekit. "I wonder what Hazeltail is going to do without her best friend and deputy."

Bramblestar sighed. "I don't know. I have a question for you though. Do you think you would make a good deputy?"

Silvercloud shook her head. "Of course not. I haven't even had my own apprentice yet, so how would I be able to become a deputy?"

"Well, Bluekit will be six moons old in a sunrise. I know you two have a good bonding, don't you?"

"I guess." Silvercloud meowed softly.

"Well then, we better get the Clan gathered." The dark tom got to his paws and leaped onto the rock that Hazeltail and her mate were under and yowled out the normal words.

Once the cats were gathered, Bramblestar lifted his chin a bit to tell Silvercloud to come forth, then spoke. "Cats of ThunderClan, I have terrible words. Squirrelflight, Fernkit, Blossomfall, Fallowkit, Carpkit, Featherkit and Briarlight have been taken by the bird." Loud gasps came from Leafpool, Graystripe, and Sorreltail, but Bramblestar hushed them with a flick of his tail. "So now I must choose a new deputy. Only, first, I wish to give Bluekit her apprentice name and mentor." He flicked his tail at her and she bounded up to sit in front of the rock below Bramblestar who leaped down and turned to face Silvercloud. "Silvercloud, you have been brave through the loss of your daughters and you have served your Clan well along side Graystripe. I give Bluepaw to you as your apprentice and make you the new ThunderClan deputy from this day on until I leave for StarClan."

Silvercloud touched noses with her new apprentice before sitting next to Graystripe who was at the front of the crowd. Bramblestar leaped back up onto the large rock and look down at Snowpaw, Dewpaw, and Amberpaw. "Snowpaw, Amberpaw and Dewpaw, please come forward." The three apprentices obeyed their leader and stepped out of the crowd. Bramblestar's eyes shone, along with the apprentices who were itching in excitment. "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to learn your ways and your hunting skills and battle moves and now they are ready to become warriors of their mighty Clan. Snowpaw, Amberpaw and Dewpaw, do you three wish to obey your ancestors, _and_ your mentors and elders, and wish to keep your knoledge to help your Clan and your Clan alone?"

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"Then from this day forth, Snowpaw, you will be known as Snowleap, Amberpaw, you will be known as Ambereye, and Dewpaw, you will be known as Dewdrop. Be brave, young warriors, and be strong." Bramblestar meowed and the Clan cheered the names, loud enough for all the other Clans to hear, but only one cat was not cheering with his Clan...

**Hey everyone, and sorry for the late update. I haven't had much time to do updates lately since I also do a game called Howrse, but anyways, sorry. I also wanted to say sorry for the former 5th chapter, since I know a lot of you didn't like it. So I just changed it. If you have any cats you wish for me to put in, like maybe the kits of Dovewing or something, please say so and I will put them in. Thanks!**

**-Goldmoonrider, soon to be Blackberry of ThunderClan**


	7. Chapter 6

"Where's mama, Silvercloud?" Oakkit mewed softly, his eyes blinking inocently.

Silvercloud sighed. "Oakkit, she's not here. She's, she's..." The she-cat stopped talking. What could she tell this kit? That his mother had been taken away by a bird filled with twolegs" Hah, as if he would believe her. And it would make him mad at her. She just couldn't do it.

Oakkit's big amber eyes looked up at his grandmother. "She's what?" His small voice squeaked.

"Oakkit!" Firekit's small voice came from outside the nursery. Oakkit looked over at the orange tom and cocked his head a bit.

"What is it, Firekit?" He mewed.

Firekit bounded out of the nursery and leaped ontop of Oakkit. "Come on, Ambereye promised he would show us how to attack a suprised cat!" The ginger kit and the cream-and-brown kit bounced off towards the new training area.

Silvercloud shook her head, watching them disapear into the sandy hollow. She turned around and padded over to the warrior's den where she slipped inside, curled up into her nest, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Silvercloud," A voice spoke into Silvercloud's ear. Her eyes opened drowsily. She looked around to find herself in StarClan hunting grownds, close to the spot she had heard about the prophecy at.

"Silvercloud," The voice spoke again.

Silvercloud looked over to her right side to see a shabby dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes peering into her own blue eyes. She reconized this cat somehow. Then the name popped up in her mind.

"Yellowfang!"

The old she-cat nodded and Silvercloud got to her paws quickly. "Yes, Silvercloud." The tatered she-cat sat on what Silvercloud thought might have been her hind-end, but she couldn't tell because of all the scars and the tangled fur.

"Why are you here?" The silver she-cat meowed to the messy StarClan cat.

Yellowfang looked up from cleaning her left fore-paw. "I brought YOU here so that I could tell you what you must do. Another great battle is coming, Silvercloud. You are the one destined to distroy the forever lasting darkness that crawls at your Clan. You duty is to save your Clan, don't forget that, Silvercloud."

Before Silvercloud could respond, the dark cat had vanished and she found herself in the warrior's den again curled up next to Graystripe who was turned over on his back and exposing his belly. She looked around the den to find that most of the warriors were still sleeping, and only three nests were empty: Thornclaw's, Poppyfrost's and Lionblaze's. _They must have gone on the dawn patrol," _She thought. She got to her paws, trying not to disturb her mate, and headed out of the den. She squinted and, then opened her eyes after becoming use to the dim sunlight outside.

She saw Birchfall's brown tail flicking outside of the camp entrance, which indecated he was on duty. She saw Bramblestar speaking silently with Lionblaze in front of Bramblestar's den. Over by the fresh-kill pile Thornclaw and Poppyfrost were eating and talking with each other silently also, both eating a thresh. As Silvercloud came further out of the warrior's den, Bramblestar and Lioinblaze looked up from their conversation over at Silvercloud. Bramblestar told Lionblaze something and the ginger warrior took his patrol out of camp while the tabby leader padded over to where Silvercloud stood, her gaze following Lionblaze and the others.

"Does something interest you, Silvercloud?" He mewed and Silvercloud looked over at him once the patrol had left sight.

Silvercloud shook her striped head. "No, no, just watching them. It's hard to believe they once faught in a battle that almost led to their deaths."

Bramblestar nodded. "Yes, they wounds have mended with the help of your daughter and Jayfeather." His eyes grew shallow with pain. Silvercloud felt it too.

"So, what patrols am I on today?" She meowed as fast as she could to keep the other subject off of her leader's mind.

"Oh, right," He shook back to reality. "You're on the sunhigh patrol. You better get some food first if your going to have enough energy to help build the elder's den. They don't really like it in my den, I don't think, and I haven't gotten a wink of sleep lately."

Silvercloud twitched her whiskers. "Your still the same Bramblestar I use to know."

The tom twitched his wiskers as well and padded off, leaving Silvercloud thinking about the past, and the future. Would she ever see her kit again?

* * *

Silvercloud padded through the forest, smelling the air. It was almost time to head back to her other pieces of prey and take them back to camp, and she was determend to bring back another vole. She found the scent of one, and crouched low into a strange scent that sent her back up from her crouch. It was the scent of a kitty-pet, and a warrior.

"Mother?" A voice that sounded a lot like Blossomfall's came from behind a bush. Silvercloud bounded over the bush and found herself face to face with a shaggy brown she-cat with odd stripes laying on her side, a red gash in her side.

"Blossomfall?"


	8. Chapter 7

"Bluepaw, you have to leap higher!" Silvercloud meowed to her apprentice, who was trying to bring down a leaf from on a somewhat high branch that was hanging over the new training hollow. Since the former one had been invaded by curious twolegs, Bramblestar had found a new place for the apprentices to train in.

Bluepaw stopped leaping for the leaf and looked her mentor in the eyes. "Why should I be doing this anyway? Its not like YOU'RE doing it."

Silvercloud padded over to her apprentice. "Thats probably because-" The silver tabby leaped up and caught the leaf with her teeth, falling onto the ground lightly. "I've been trained, Bluepaw."

The apprentice's blue eyes widened in amazment. "Wow! You jump high, for a kittypet."

"What did you just call me." Silvercloud growled. The word stung her in the heart like a badger clawing at her chest.

"Well," Bluepaw shuffled the soft dirt around her with her forepaw. "Thornclaw told me you were a kittypet and that you had no ThunderClan blood in you, and that you weren't a good warrior to this Clan." The eyes of the young she-cat sparkled in the sunlight as she watched the dirt move around under her paws.

Silvercloud was startled by this. Why would Thornclaw tell his own daughter these things about her? She let her claws sink into the soft ground of the hollow. Then she remembered something. The prophecy? The words Spottedleaf had said sunk into her head and she couldn't get them out, even after training was over.

The two finished training with no words and padded back to the camp, Bluepaw leaping on every falling leaf. The late-day air smelled strong of leaf-fall, and Silvercloud knew that when leaf-bare came, it wouldn't be a short one, at all.

"So, what's the plan?" A whisper came from behind a bush next to the path. Bluepaw kept bouncing off as if she didn't know her mentor had been left behind.

Silvercloud sniffed the air and finds WindClan scent in it, mingled with ThunderClan. The silver cat peeked through the bush to see Amber-eye, Thornclaw and Hare, the new cat that Silvercloud had first thought to have been her daughter, Blossomfall. The cats were huddled close, trying to whisper, but Silvercloud could still hear them.

"So," Thornclaw growled to Hare. "Are you with us or not?"

The brown tabby who still had scars from her terible belly wound, looked small next to the two other cats, but she still looked confident. "Yes, of course I am. I don't want to end up dead like I almost did last time."

Amber-eye stepped forward a little, then sat back, his tail curling neatly over his paws. "So, heres the plan. Thornclaw and I plan on being on gaurd tonight, but we wont be gaurding the camp. We'll be at that new twoleg place they just built over our former camp. We'll make the dogs there run after us, then we'll bring them here to attack the Clan. Then that dumb old Bramblestar, Lionblaze, and all those ThunderClan traitors. And then, we'll make the Clan even better than it had when Bluestar was in her short time of leadership." His words suprised Silvercloud much. But what suprised her even more was when she saw a cat apear from between some bushes.

"Well, I see we have someone new on our side," Breezepelt's bloody teeth glittered in the sun. His figure was somewhat shadowy, meaning he was in the Dark Forest. His black pelt was covered in deep red blood from the battle, and his claws had grown almost as long as Tigerstar's had.

Hare raised her chin a little. "Yes, sir. Amber-eye told me you would be coming. I know I use to be a kittypet, I am still the best fighter you've on this team." Her voice was strong and filled with confedence.

Breezepelt nodded. "Thornclaw told me you would be a great contribution to this fighting force."

Silvercloud tried to step forward a little so she could see a little better, but stepped on a twig. She jumpped back in suprise.

"Hey, what was that?" Amber-eye growled to His companions.

Breezepelt answered him in a strong tone of voice. "I don't know. Hare, go check it out."

Silvercloud ran towards the camp before Hare could spot her. The silver she-cat slowed down as she entered the camp. She spotted her apprentice talking with Seedberry over a thresh at the fresh-kill pile. The silver she-cat padded over to the medicine cat den and slipped inside.

Inside, Jayfeather was sorting through some herbs, trying to get ready for leaf-bare. He looked up at the entering she-cat and stood up. The blind tom put everything he was working with into a tiny hole in the wall and brought some poppy seeds for her.

"Here you are, for the stress," He shoved them towards her, but she shook her head.

"No, Jayfeather," She replied to him, her eyes growing deep in memories. "I'm not here for poppy seeds today. I just wanted to know if you could take me to the Moonpool tonight."

Even with his pale eyes, he still was able to look at her in suprise. "Why do you need to go there tonight?" He meowed, putting the poppyseeds away.

Silvercloud shuffled her paws on the soft dirt floor. "I just, need to do something."

Jayfeather stopped in his tracks, turned around, and looked her in the eye. "Its this about the prophecy?"

Silvercloud almost fell over. "You, you know about the prophecy?" She asked him softly, looking around to make sure there was no one in the den other then them two.

"Of course," He sat down. "I had the dream the same night. I saw you, but you never saw me. Silvercloud, you have to remember, I have a power just like you."

"Thats it, thats just it. I don't HAVE a power, Jayfeather," She growled. "If I did then I would have already distroyed Thornclaw, Amber-eye, Hare and-"

She cut off when she remembered that she had never told Jayfeather about what had happened earlier. He looked at her in suprise again.

"What happened earlier, Silvercloud?" He asked her.

She sat down, then told him the whole thing.

* * *

"We attack tonight. She doesn't have her powers yet. She will not be able to fight without them."

"But what if StarClan gives them to her before we attack?"

"They wont. I am certain of it. Lets us attack tonight, just after midnight. The time of darkness to rise up has come!"


End file.
